


Till Death Do Us Part.

by Amandjnx



Series: Policewomen!CarolNat [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Policewomen CarolNat, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, carolnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: The time has come for Natasha and Carol to get married!
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov
Series: Policewomen!CarolNat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559434
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Yelena?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Last story for the detectives Romanoff and Danvers, I hope you'll enjoy this few chapters, I'm not sure how long it will be, between 2 and 4 chapters I think.
> 
> Just like the other stories of the Policewomen!CarolNat AU, you must read the whole serie to understand what's happening here, I don't think you can enjoy this without the context.

Natasha and Carol always had the reputation of being very disorganised, their flat was often a mess and they never planned their holidays or trips to Louisiana in advance, hopefully they were punctual.

For their wedding, their friends expected the same.

During their dinner, the one that Tony, Bucky and Vision paid for their loss at the bet (even if they actually won), they discussed the subject and did another bet, the three who rooted for Natasha said the couple would take at least a year and a half to start planning the event and wouldn't be married two years after Carol's proposed. The other were more trustful and bet the invitations would be sent around a year after they got engaged.

And that's exactly what happened.

Ten months later, a year after Natasha kind of proposed, they sent the invitation cards to their friends and family, at the instigation of Wanda who helped them (she didn't want to lose her bet) during the whole process of wedding planning.

The two women were grateful they could rely on her, they were quite busy at work with the new gang they had to shut down, the assistance of the brunette was quite the benediction, and she could help for both the wedding and the case.

At some point, Wanda kind of lived with the detectives, for a couple of weeks, they suspected one of the leaders of the new Avengers gang had caught Wanda with one of her assets and couldn't risk her safety. This little period of time helped Wanda figure out the best wedding venue and meal, living with the couple giving her a lot on insight of the way they lived together and how she could reflect it during the event.

They wanted it to be as personal as possible, either for the ceremony or for the people who would attend it and invited only their closest friends and the few family members they had left. The Stark family was invited, with Tony as Natasha's best man, Bucky and Sam, Vision, Pietro and Wanda, the brunette being Carol's maid of honour. Obviously, Monica and her foster parents were invited, as much as Minnerva, the woman being now both Carol's and Natasha's coach and the ex chief of the NYPD, Fury.

Natasha also sent an invitation at the last known address of her sister Yelena in Russia but her hopes were low and she didn't expect the woman to show up, she wasn't even sure she was still alive.

The date of the wedding was settled during the late spring, early summer, in May when the weather would surely be lovely.

A couple of months before the great big day, Natasha decided to dye her hair blonde, something she had wanted to do for ages but never dared to do. It suited her very well and her fiancée loved it. She was astonished when she first saw her shorter-than-before blonde hair and quickly wondered how gorgeous she would look in a wedding dress with this hairstyle.

The more they got close to the wedding day, the more the couple got excited and couldn't stop talking about it at work, Tony even gave them a week off after they arrested the whole new Avengers gang, the Captain was done hearing them talking about how great they would look in their dresses, even if he was happy for them.

At first, they didn't take those free days to rest, they were too impatient to do so. Instead, they went to the gym, more than the usual and learnt new fighting tricks, the few they didn't know yet. Minnerva threw them out after three days, now that they were able to beat her she had nothing more to teach them and couldn't support how happy they were to get married at the end of the week.

Four days before the wedding, during the evening, they finally decided to chill and stayed at home to watch a film, peacefully laying on the sofa under a blanket, Carol spooning Natasha, the redhead with Liho purring in her arms while Goose was on the top of the backrest.

Suddenly the bell rang and the two policewomen jumped in surprise which made Liho running away in fear. They didn't expect any visitor, especially this late, it was almost 11 PM. They shared a gaze and agreed without a word that Carol would go open the door, meanwhile Natasha went after the black cat to apologise for scaring her.

The blonde woman turned off the television and put on a jacket before opening the door, not bothering to look who was on the other side by looking through the spyhole. When she opened, she came face to face with another blonde woman, probably around her age with green eyes, kind of like Natasha's but a bit lighter and the same height as the naturally redhead.

Not sure what to say, Carol muttered a few words before finally making a logical sentence, "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Good evening," the woman said with a foreign accent, Carol wasn't sure from where exactly, "I am looking for Natalia Romanova, I believe you call her Natasha here." she added and Carol recognised the accent, Russian.

"Natalia!" she shouted, "there's someone for you."

She leaned against the door as she waited for her fiancée to come, observing the woman outside her flat with zero subtlety and the smaller woman responded with a raised brow, "So you do call her Natalia." she broke the weird silence.

"I am the only one who call her that way here," Carol explained, "but how do _you_ know her actual name?" she asked, crossing her arms.

The woman was about to answer when Natasha arrived at the door and gasped when her eyes fell on her. Natasha's face turned into a disbelieving expression when she realised who was there, "Yelena?"

"Nat."

The redhead stepped closer and hugged tight, in shock to see her sister after all those years. Yelena's eyes were wide opened, she had a hard time believing the woman holding her was the young adult, almost still a teenager, who left her when she was 16 years old. She had lived half of her life without her (she was 31 years old, like Carol) and thought she was doing fine that way but this few seconds in her presence made her change her mind, she wished Natasha had kept contact with her after she left.

Carol watched the from afar with a soft smile, taking a step back from the door to let them space as they were rocking slightly.

A tear drop off Natasha's eye when they pulled out, the woman smiling as she look her sister up and down, discovering what a gorgeous woman she had became since the last time she saw her, fifteen years ago, "You came."

"I could not miss that." the woman stated with a warm smile, "I guess you are the lucky woman who is going to marry my sister." she added, pointing at Carol.

"That's me," Carol replied and shook Yelena's hand, "I'm Carol, I suppose you figured that out!"

"Yeah, I got the card, cute!" she chuckled.

"A friend of yours did the design, she helped with everything, we couldn't say no." Natasha justified, the invitation cards were full of bright colours with little hearts, which wasn't hers nor Carol's style, they would have preferred pastel colours but accepted Wanda's cards anyway, the fifteen or so people they invited well aware the brunette was helping them, except for Yelena.

Natasha stepped aside and invited her five-years-younger sister to enter. Carol led the way to the living room before heading to the kitchen to get their guest a glass of water, leaving the two women alone to catch up.

Yelena melted when she saw Goose on the sofa, she didn't even ask and took the cat in her arms, "Hey you, what's your name?"

"This is Goose and there," Natasha said, bending down to take Liho who was rubbing her head against Natasha's ankle, "her sister Liho."

"Those cats her basically you and me!"

"In your metaphor I'm the ginger one I guess."

"Why would you be the other one? You might not me a redhead anymore, you still are naturally a ginger." the younger woman asked, laughing, "You look nice in blonde by the way."

"Thanks! And I'd rather be Liho, Goosey over here is a dumbass."

"Hey!" Carol shouted from the other side of the flat, coming back from the kitchen to give Yelena her drink, "Watch your mouth when you talk about my baby."

"Sorry, but it's the truth." Natasha shrugged.

"Anyway," Carol showed the sofa, inviting Natasha and Yelena to sit down while she sat on the armchair. The sisters obliged, either one of them with a cat on their lap, cuddling them.

"So, when did you find out for the wedding? And why didn't you replied to the invitation?"

"I found out three days ago when I visited the old lady who lives in our former house and I thought it would be a good surprise to come here without warning you."

"A very good surprise indeed." Natasha confirmed with a small smile, "How have you been? I feel like you've become a totally different person."

"Well, yeah, being left alone with a father you hate at sixteen it kind of change you."

"I'm sorry." Natasha apologised, her smile fading as her gaze fell down, desperately searching for attention from the black cat.

"Don't be," Yelena comforted her, taking a hold of her hand, "you were right to leave, this man is a nightmare and he would have been worse if you'd stayed. Somehow after you left he was… more present, I would say, not the exemplary father we both wished he was but at least he cared a little about me."

"Weren't you mad at me for leaving?" The redhead knew she had been but she needed to hear it from her sister's mouth, to punish herself for leaving her.

"Oh, hell yes I was, but then, three years after you I left as well and understood why you did it, what a relief to be on your own."

"Kinda wished I didn't some days, I really missed you." Natasha admitted, it was hard for her to open up to someone else than Carol, she had done it with Tony as well but it was still the most difficult thing in the world for her yet she felt like she had to with Yelena, the younger woman deserved to know her sister didn't just forget her and moved on after she left.

"Yeah, I missed you too, and I wish our egos were not that big so we would have tried to find each other."

"We could have done that too, yeah." Natasha chuckled before a silence a fell on the three women.

Carol analysed Natasha's behaviour, she could tell her fiancée was sad she didn't reach her sister before and didn't know what to say to her, the redhead always had some difficulties to share her feelings, even thought she did it beautifully until now.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Carol broke the silence to kept the conversation going, she didn't want Natasha to go back in her protective shell.

"Guess I followed in my sister's footsteps," Yelena said proudly, "I'm an agent for the British police."

"You live in England?" Natasha asked, surprised the woman still had a strong Russian accent after leaving the country.

"Yeah, it's been five years now but I plan on moving away."

"To go where?"

"Well, I have a few options but the US are attractive and I have some good reasons to move here."

"You wanna live here? Really?" Natasha couldn't believe her sister's words, she wanted to move to the US, they could be closer and maybe work together, who knows?

"Yeah! I love it here for what I've seen between my hotel to your place, it's nice, I like this lifestyle, much more my type of life than London."

"You want to move to New York, that's nice!" Carol said with a joyful tone.

"Wait! You took a hotel, no way, you're staying here, you don't need to pay for a crappy hotel room when your sister has a deadass apartment in Manhattan with an empty bedroom."

"Nice place, by the way. Where did you find the money to afford something like this? Robbed a bank or something?"

"My best friend is kinda rich, he offered this place to me when I was living in a hotel."

"He's totally rich actually." Carol confirmed, laughing.

"Yes, he is and he's the Captain at the precinct we work."

"Must be nice to work with your fiancée and your best friend."

"It is, except when they team up to annoy you, that's the worst."

"Oh, come on! You do exactly the same with Wanda!" Carol said, moving from the arm chair to sit on the armrest of the sofa, tickling Natasha to annoy her and then turned her attention to Yelena, "She's my best friend, and my maid of honour for the wedding."

"Oh, maid of honour, that's great" the younger sister said, her tone saddening.

"Would you be mine?" Natasha asked, the words leaving her mouth without second thinking them. It was kind of obvious that Yelena should be her maid of honour, she was her sister and even if they hadn't talk in more than a decade, the younger woman was important to her and this was the better way to show it to her.

"What?" Yelena muttered with disbelief.

"My maid of honour. Tony is supposed to be my 'best man'," she air quoted, "but I'd rather have you by my side."

"I don't know, he must be happy to be with you for this moment, I don't want to overstep."

"He'll get it, don't worry and it would make my day if you were there with me."

"If he's okay with me taking his place, I'd love to."

"Great," Natasha leaned forward to hug her sister, "and about you staying here?" she asked in the embrace.

Yelena pulled out of the hug and smirked, "I'd love that too."

"Follow me, I'll show you your room."

After giving Yelena something to sleep in (her belongings were still at the hotel, she'd get them back to the flat the next day), Natasha joined Carol in the living room, the woman was waiting for her, her favourite book in hands, comfortably sitting with her legs crossed, "Hey!" she stopped her pace at the sofa and leaned against its back.

"Hey, you okay?" The blonde replied, her hazel eyes full of concern as she looked up behind her, her lover looking at the ground with a forced-neutral face.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be okay?"

Carol stood up and closed her book, tossing it on the coffee table, "Well, you saw your sister after fifteen years, I just want to be s-"

"I'm fine!" Natasha said loudly, cutting Carol off.

The ex pilot worried even more after this answer and stepped carefully towards her fiancée, her hand reaching Natasha's to pull her closer, "Eh, look at me," she whispered, her other hand lifting up the other woman's chin, "I know you and I know when you pretend to be fine, you are doing it right now, gritting you teeth like that to hide behind your mask."

Natasha shook her head and smiled, that's why she was marrying Carol, she knew every single thing about her.

"Talk to me Natalia, I can't help you if you don't." Carol said softly, her thumb running up and down Natasha's cheek to relax her. The other woman leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, getting her thoughts in order before speaking up, "I'm glad she's here, I really am, I just which she came sooner, it would have let us time to catch up properly."

"She said she came the second she got the letter."

"I know, that's why I feel stupid to react like this." Natasha admitted, playing with Carol's fingers, an old habit of the blonde that rubbed off on her after more than a years living together.

"Come here," Carol pulled Natasha into a hug, wrapping her arms around her waist, knowing that the redhead loved holding her shoulders tight with her hand clenched into fists to grip the fabric of whatever shirt she was wearing and also loved tucking her face into her neck, like that she could smell Carol's scent and hide her emotions, "You're stressed about the wedding, you need a good night of sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow." the naturally blonde said in Natasha's ear.

They held each other for a long minutes, Natasha not letting go of the love of her life that easily. She reluctantly loosened her grip and stared at her favourite eyes, the corner of her lips rising up into a small smile.

"Thank you, C."

"How would I be a good wife if I couldn't help you when you feel bad, huh?"

Natasha giggled, she was over the moon to know that she would marry this woman in four days. After a quick glance to the blonde's mouth, Natasha leaned forward and kissed her pink lips, her hands cupping Carol's cheeks. The other woman kissing back with passion but pulled away fast, knowing the situation would escalate if she didn't.

"I love you C."

Carol chuckled, she could have bet her fiancée would say that, "I love you Nat."


	2. You may kiss the bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a harder chapter to write than i thought, but i made it!
> 
> I'm now sure there will be two more chapters to this fic and that will be the end of Policewomen!CarolNat

The day before the wedding Carol went to Wanda's and Vision's place to sleep there so the next day she wouldn't run into Natasha before the ceremony, which apparently brings bad luck to the couple. They were not the kind of person to believe in these things but Wanda and Pepper were and forced them to avoid any type of visual contact. It was annoying, they wanted to spend there last night as a not-married couple together but it showed them how much their friends cared about their well being and the health of their relationship.

The blonde gone, it left Natasha alone with her sister for a complete afternoon and evening. They had catch up the days prior but for the first time it was just the two of them and it stressed the redhead out. She did her best to busy herself to avoid having to talk to Yelena, even called Carol for almost two hours when the blonde texted her to tell her she had arrived to Wanda's flat, making sure she was okay, or so she said.

But when the time came to eat dinner, she couldn't avoid her sister any more, it was just them, seated at a table, eating spaghetti in the most awkward silence they had ever experienced, until Yelena decided it was enough, tossed her fork on the table and spoke up, "Why did you ask me to be your maid of honour when you barely talk to me?"

Natasha was taken aback, she didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say really, it was like talking to another person yet, deep down, her gut knew that the woman opposite to her was her sister and that she had to be the closest person to her when she'd say _I do_ to Carol.

"I um.. I don't know how to explain it, I just know you are the person who have to be with me for this moment."

"I would buy that if we were close but we haven't seen each other in fifteen years, how can you be sure of that?"

"I don't know, I just am." her hand landed on Yelena's, a simple gesture to show the younger woman she cared about her, even if she sucked at saying it, "And for the _I barely talk to you_ part, weirdly, I think you intimidate me and I don't function well around people who intimidate me. I was like that with Carol until she kissed me for the first time, it unblocked something in me and now look at us."

"So, you, Natalia Alianovna Romanova," Yelena said with her best forced Russian accent, "are intimidated by your little sister, cute."

"Look what you've become, how can I not be."

"How can I change that? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I want us to be sisters again, like when we were kids."

"I have no idea. Do something to unblock me like Carol did and maybe I won't be malfunctioning anymore."

"I am not kissing you." Yelena said as a bad joke.

"Ew! Don't say something like that!"

"Yeah, that was weird. Anyway, I'll find a way, I always do."

For the rest of the evening, Natasha felt less weight on her shoulders, even though there still was some, a part of her was still not sure how to act around the younger woman.

After a couple episodes of her favourite TV show, Sense8, Natasha called Carol (again) to wish her a good night then went to bed herself.

The big day was finally here, 6:30 AM, the fifteenth of May 2021, Natasha woke up by the sound of the alarm on her phone, a song she didn't listen to very often (aside from her alarm) by her favourite group, I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy.

She took an additional minute to stretch, rolling all over her empty bed, knowing that she was, as usual, early. After putting on one of Carol's hoodie, she had missed the scent of the blonde during the night, she went to the kitchen to give Liho and Goose their food for the day and prepared breakfast for her and Yelena, something she learnt to cook with Carol, pancakes.

When she was done cooking and setting the table, she went to the door of the guest room, where Yelena was staying and knocked quickly twice and did it again a few seconds later. It came back to Natasha mindlessly, it was something they did when they were young, whenever their father was gone, if he had previously separated them in different rooms to punish them, which happened very often, the one who was with him in the living room would go to the door of their shared bedroom and knocked like that, to let the other one know that their father left, meaning they could play together while he was away.

A couple of minutes later, a yawning-Yelena came out of the room and went straight to the kitchen, sat in front of a plat full of pancakes, covered with honey and a cup of tea. Natasha remembered her younger sister preferred tea over coffee and also loved honey with every sugary food.

Only a few words were exchanged, the casual _did you sleep well_ thing, Natasha too nervous to talk, especially to her sister. Yelena didn't hold it against her, she could see the usually-redhead was stressed by the fact that she couldn't stop moving her leg, something she had always done. Yelena couldn't blame her for that, she also couldn't imagine how it felt to know you'd be married in a few hours.

They left in casual clothing around 8:15, the wedding was planned to start at 10:30 AM. The ceremony was at one of Tony's properties in up-state New York, only thirty minutes away from Natasha's flat, which would make them arrived with more than an hour and a half to get prepared. Pepper took care of bringing Yelena's and Natasha's outfits to the wedding venue, knowing the latter would forget something, maybe her shoes if it was not the dress.

When they got to the house, Tony, Pepper and Morgan were there, waiting for the brides, both Pepper and her daughter already dressed for the event. Pepper led the sisters to a room where they would get ready, just in time before Carol arrived with Wanda, Pietro and Vision.

Natasha entered the room, pushed by Pepper who really didn't want her to see Carol and fell in front of her dress, nicely arranged on the bed. She gasped at the sight of it and realised it was real, she was marrying the love of her life today.

"I take the shower first, okay? Then I'll focus all my attention on you, to make you perfect for her." Natasha acknowledged Yelena's words by a hum, "Yeah, go." she added when her younger sister was already gone.

Natasha stood in the middle of the room, staring at her wedding dress while Yelena was in the bathroom.

Suddenly, she heard another special knock on the door and smiled, it was hers and Carol's. She rushed to the door, was about to open it when the sound of her favourite voice hit her eardrums, telling her not to open the door, "Nat, don't, I just.." she heard Carol sigh and it took her all her willpower not to step outside and hug the other woman.

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't chicken out, you know, sneaking out through the window or something."

Natasha chuckled dryly, amused Carol could think she would run away. She slid down, her back against the wall, to sit on the ground and heard her partner doing the same, "I'm definitely not going to chicken out, you?"

"I am where I want to be."

"Great."

A silence fell between them, and Natasha wasn't sure Carol was still on the other side of the door, until she spoke up again, "I should go." she said, her voice wavering.

"Yeah." Natasha agreed, but immediately felt bad about saying that, "Wait, Carol!"

"Uh?"

Natasha stood up and leaned her forehead against the door and pressed her open palm on the wood, as if it would help them being closer, yet they were still separated by a wall, "I love you."

"I love you too." Carol whispered, Natasha almost didn't hear it through the wall.

"Romanoff, stop talking to your girl, time to shower." Yelena shouted as she stepped outside of the bathroom, wearing a towel around her chest.

"What? You done already?" Natasha replied, hearing the footsteps of her fiancée fading the more she walked away from her door.

"Well, I need to dress obviously, but otherwise I'm good."

Natasha left her location next to the door and walked slowly to the en-suite bathroom, slamming the door shut as frustration hit her hard, she still had to wait an hour before seeing Carol.

She took all the time in the world in the bathroom, she washed her hair twice and then used a conditioner, shaved her legs before washing her body and did a beauty mask after her shower. She stared at herself in the mirror of a couple of minutes, thinking about how Carol would react when she'd see her, her curves perfectly highlighted in her dress with a nice make-up and hairstyle.

A knock on the door cut her trail of thoughts and there she realised this bathroom was linked to another bedroom than hers, which was probably where Carol was getting ready, "Nat, you're not the only bride in this house, if you want to be in time, get outta here and let us in."

"You know, she could totally come in now, I don't see where's the problem." She joked, knowing the brunette would disagree.

"Well, I do, so please, go to your room." Wanda shouted from her side of the door.

She raised her arms in defeat, even though Wanda could not see her, "Alright, fine, I'm leaving, but she better be gorgeous." she warned and heard both Wanda and Carol chuckles.

Back in the bedroom, Yelena was already in her light blue dress, its low-cut neckline showcasing her breasts in an elegant way. Her hair was up in a messy bun but her make-up was still a work in progress.

"Yel, you are stunning!"

"Thanks. Take a seat, I'll make you look even better in a minute."

She did as she was told and sat on the bed, analysing the dress beside her. Apparently she stared at it for a while because when she glanced away, Yelena was done with her make up and waited for Natasha, her head tilted to the side as she glared at her.

"You want to keep looking at it or you want to put it on?"

"Um?"

"Get the robe off and the dress on, Natalia."

"Oh, sorry."

Natasha took her dressing gown off, revealing her naked body without modesty to her sister and put on her knickers before the dress, she had decided during the trying on that she should be braless to look better. She sat back on the bed, crossed her legs and put on her heels.

"Why are you so distracted? I've never seen you like this." Yelena said, lifting up Natasha's chin to have a better look to what she could do with the make-up she had.

"I guess I'm too excited to focus." Natasha replied with a non-excited-at-all tone, her head falling back as Yelena's hand left her chin to search for the right eyeliner.

"Well, can you at least keep your head up so I can do your make-up."

"I can do that."

Yelena opted for a contoured make up look of a strong winged eyeliner with a touch of gold eyeshadow. Natasha didn't have to tell her she preferred herself without lipstick, she had already took the option of leaving her lips nude.

"What about your hair?"

"I wanna let it free, Carol loves it."

"Okay, just let me put some hairspray and you will be ready."

Natasha closed her eyes while Yelena swept her cropped blonde locks off her face, her wavy hair pulled to one side to draw the attention to her stunning features.

"And now you are per-fect." Yelena said, emphasising on the two syllables.

The usually-redhead stood up, walked to the human-sized mirror and gasped as she saw herself. Her slipped back short hair was falling at the confluence between her neck and her shoulders, letting appear the bare skin of her torso and back. Her white, sequinned wrap gown with a plunging V-neck split was showing just enough of her cleavage to be sexy and classy at the same time and the thigh-high cut made sure Carol would not just glimpse her toned legs.

"Damn, it makes it even more real now," she turned to face Yelena, "by the end of the day I'll be married."

They both jumped as Pepper entered the bedroom in a rush, "Perfect, you're ready-" Pepper stood gaping, grasping the knot of the door, in shock, "Oh, my God, Nat you look amazing."

"Thanks! I have to give the credit to Yelena, she did an incredible job."

"Yes, she did, um.." The older woman cleared her throat, "Everybody's ready outside, Yelena it's your turn to get there, Wanda's already waiting."

Wanda and Yelena had to open the ceremony as they were Carol's and Natasha's maids of honour, after their entrance it was Carol's turn and then Nat's.

Natasha check the time on the old clock, it was already 10:20 AM, the ceremony would start in ten minutes.

"Wait! What do I do? I can't stay here alone until it starts!"

"You won't be alone, Red," a familiar teasing voice said from outside the room, "Or should I say Blondie now? I'm kinda lost."

"Oh, thank God, Tony." She sighed in relief.

"I wasn't going to let you walk down the aisle alone, Nat. Your sister took my place but I'm still here for you."

"I didn't-" Yelena tried to protest before she was stopped by both Natasha and Pepper said before latter pulled the young blonde out of the room, "He's kidding!"

The two women gone, it left Natasha alone with her best friend for a few minutes.

Tony was a wearing a classic black suit with a white shirt, a bow tie and a pair of sunglasses.

"You'll take those off, right?"

"Depends if I cry or not."

This comment made Natasha laugh, she had seen Tony cry on very rare occasions and could not imagine her wedding would be one of them.

Her eyes wandered over Tony's outfit as she walked closer to him, tightening up his bow tie before looking into his eyes, "Have you seen her?" she asked, trying to sound natural but her smile gave away her eagerness.

"Yes," he kept the suspense going for a few seconds, just to enjoy Natasha's annoyed and excited face, "she's gorgeous, you both are."

"I can't believe I'm finally marrying her, back to the first time we went to Louisiana it seemed like an unreachable dream."

Tony looked over Natasha's shoulder before answering, "Well, you better believe it now because it's time."

"What? Already?"

"From what I saw through the window, yes."

It took a millisecond for Natasha to look outside and see the back of Carol, walking arm in arm with Fury. Tony quickly closed the curtain before glaring at Nat, "You cannot wait one minute, can you?"

Natasha shrugged, "Sorry, too tempting."

Tony scoffed before asking for Natasha's hand, "Anyway, shall we?"

They walked down the stairs and found the bouquet Carol had chose for her. Natasha chuckled, they had thought the same, a white rose with lush greenery, the colour of the leaves matching Natasha's eyes. The redhead had made a similar one for her lover, one single rose circled by smaller red flowers, Carol's favourite colour. She took the bouquet in her hand and smell its fragrance, one of her favourite after the scent of Carol's hair, when she just got out of a hot shower where she washed her hair with the organic shampoo Natasha gave her for her birthday.

She took a deep breath, seeing Tony waiting for her, "You know, you are just torturing yourself, we could just go so you'd see her."

"Wow, for once in you life Tony, you've said something wise."

"Careful Romanoff! You wouldn't get murdered just before your wedding!"

She tapped gently his shoulder, laughing, "Shut up and walk."

The man marrying the couple was a friend of Tony and Pepper, a deputy mayor of the New York city council, someone Natasha had encounter a few times in her career, she always thought he was a nice person, too kind for this stupid world, she said at the time.

They walked through the porch to the garden, where all the guests were waiting, standing up, for the second bride to arrive. A gentle violin and cello music was playing in the background as the best friends made there way to join Carol in front as the audience, the woman waiting patiently with Wanda by her side.

The more they approached the blonde, the more Natasha could see how good she looked. She wore a beading champagne-rose caped dress, the gown falling from her shoulders to the ground, leaving only her neck uncovered. Just like Natasha's, the outfit presented a thigh-high slit and a V-neck, both accentuating her attractive features. The redhead wasn't sure yet, but as she stood in front of her fiancée, it confirmed her that she was almost not wearing make-up, which Natasha was very happy about, she always found the ex pilot perfect with only a bit of eyeliner and mascara. Her golden hair was tied in a bun, drawing the attention to her diamond hearing, a gift from Natasha for their first anniversary.

Carol was smiling so hard her eyes were almost close, the emotion obvious on her face as a few tears were streaming down her cheeks. Natasha handed her bouquet to Yelena before standing in front of her with the same happiness in her features and took Carol's hands in hers, caressing their backs with her thumbs.

"You are breathtaking, Natalia." the taller woman murmured, tempted to lean towards Natasha and kiss her, but this was for later, to seal their marriage.

"You too, C."

The only person seated on her side of the guests that Natasha could see was Tony, and he was apparently crying because he hadn't taken his sunglasses off.

The deputy mayor clapped his hands two times to gather the crowd, asking them to sit down so the ceremony could start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this most joyous occasion as we share in the loving union between Natalia and Carol. When two people come together in marriage, they give themselves to each other, and in so doing, create something even greater than what they were alone."

He stopped for a moment, giving the brides a bit of time to enjoy what was happening.

"Natalia, would you like to start with your vows?"

The redhead looked down at her fingers as she was playing with Carol's, same old habits the blonde gave her. When her eyes met the hazelnut ones again, she knew she was ready.

"C, you are the only person who fully understands me, and I'm so grateful you do because sometimes I don't understand myself. You are the reason I know that hope and kindness are real. Because of you, I believe in happy endings. You make me a better person, and I know we can face anything together, nobody can stand on our way. Saying that you are the love of my life is an understatement, you're my best friend, my hope, my reason to keep going, and I vow to be the same thing for you. I love you so much it doesn't make sense, my old self would laugh at me for being that much romantic but it's true, loving you and being loved by you if the best thing that ever happened to me. I promise you love, understanding, patience, but above all, I promise you my heart."

"Carol, whenever you are ready."

"Natalia, when I met you I knew you would become someone important to me, just by the way you looked at me. You've always done everything in your power to make me feel good, to help me, even when it impinged on your own happiness and I couldn't be more grateful for that. You know everything about me and I even wonder how it's possible. You are the wisdom that complete my madness, my partner in fighting crimes and in crimes, the Bonnie to my Clyde. You are my favourite thing, and this… right now is my favourite moment. The truth is that you are gunpowder… the kind that ignites those around you to do what's right, and the spark that pushes me to be better than I ever thought that I could be. You are all I'll ever need and I vow to be all you will need."

"Now, repeat after me:…"

"I, Carol Danvers,"

_"I, Natalia Romanoff,"_

"take thee, Natalia Romanoff,"

_"take thee, Carol Danvers,"_

"to be my wedded wife,"

_"to be my wedded wife,"_

"to have and to hold,"

 _"_ _to have and to hold,_ _"_

"from this day forward,"

_"from this day forward,"_

"for better, for worse,"

 _"_ _for better, for worse,_ _"_

"in sickness and in health,"

 _"_ _in sickness and in health,_ _"_

"for richer, for poorer,"

 _"_ _for richer, for poorer,_ _"_

"to love and to cherish,"

 _"_ _to love and to cherish,_ _"_

"till death do us part."

_"till death do us part."_

Wanda stepped forward to give Carol Natasha's wedding ring. The natural blonde's hands trembled so much with emotion she couldn't put the ring on Nat's finger. Natasha wanted to laugh but she knew she was in the exact same state of shaking, which wasn't helping Carol at all, "Hey, babe, you got this." she rather whispered, giving Carol the strength to stop the uncontrollable motion of her hands. When she was done, Yelena gave Carol's ring to her sister, the latter taking less time than her lover to slide the wedding ring up her finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." the deputy mayor said to the both of them.

The guests stood to applaud the newly married couple as they leaned closer, Natasha's hand reached Carol's cheek to pull her into a passionate and loving kiss, the one that sealed their union, the one that made them the other's forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Natasha's style for the wedding is Scarlett's at the Emmys 2018, Carol's is Brie's at the Oscars 2020 and Yelena's is Florence's at the Festival de Cannes 2019


	3. Stalling for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I'd have some difficulties to write this chapter but I didnt expect to struggle that much, hopefully i'm happy with the result.
> 
> I can't promise anything for when I will post the last chapter, I have a lot of fictions ideas, which means I don't focus on this one because it's almost over but i'll do my best to give it a proper closure asap.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

After the ceremony, the newly married couple signed some administrative papers with the deputy mayor to formalise their marriage and finished just in time for lunch. They joined the table, Tony waiting for them on his feet, with a glass of champagne, "A toast, to Natasha and Carol!"

"To Natasha and Carol!" the guests repeated cheerfully.

They sat on their respective seats and the lunch could start. They were sitting on a long table with Minnerva and Fury at each ends of it. The wives were seated in the middle, Natasha between her sister and best friend, Carol between Wanda and Pepper. Carol's best friend had her boyfriend and Bucky on her left, Pietro and Sam opposite to them while Tony was taking care of his daughter seated next to him, the little girl opposite to the other non-adult of the guests, Monica.

"Ladies! I wanna heard about your bachelerotte party, Pepper wouldn't tell me." Tony asked out of curiosity.

"There's nothing to talk about, really." Natasha replied, not that she would not share the evening with her best friend, it just had been a casual girls night.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"It was just us, Minnerva, Wanda and Pepper chatting in our living room," Carol specified, "nothing exciting to tell."

"You two are boring." Tony groaned, switching his attention to Morgan.

On Natasha's right side, the conversation quickly came to something sport related, Minnerva, Pietro and Bucky exchanging about their trainings with Vision and Sam. The minors of the table were chatting about school while their parents were talking work with Fury. It left Carol and Natasha with their maids of honour, also chatting about work and how Natasha was bossy over Wanda.

Before the main court, Yelena stood up and got everybody's attention, lightly hitting her glass with her knife, "I don't know about American's tradition but where we were born with Natalia, the maid of honour, in that case both the maids of honour must do a speech before eating, so, here I am. You're next Wanda."

Wanda eyes widened at the news, which would have made Yelena burst into laughter if she hadn't such heavy words in her mind that she needed to get out.

"I don't know much of my sister, or at least the woman she is now, but I knew her before and, at that time, in the last months before she left, I could have bet she would marry a woman… Maybe not marry because it wasn't legal… what an awful world, but it was obvious for me that she would date someone that would understand her fully, only a woman is capable of that and the lucky woman happens to be you, Carol…" The naturally blonde bride gave Yelena a grateful smile, "I don't know much of you either but for what I've seen for the past few days, if you had met her back in the days in Russia, she would have fallen for you just like she did a couple of years ago, you two were meant to be together. I know it sounds cliché, or whatever the French word is for that but, it's the very truth." The whole table laughed, which gave Yelena a bit of time to order her thoughts.

"Natasha has always been this strong, feelings-hiding person, maybe she is a little more demonstrative now but she always hated being exposed, weak, because that's what feelings are right? Weaknesses you can't get a rid of. Yet, Natasha never saw them as weaknesses, as hard as she hated them, she accepted them and lived with them, even if it hurt."

Feeling the emotion growing, Natasha took Yelena's hand as she kept staring at Carol for support.

"She was my idol when we were young, all I wanted was to become her, because she was this perfect girl, good with everybody though in their backs she was a monster, calling names those she hated. It seemed so easy to be her that I never saw there was more behind her mask, I had never realised that she had feelings other than hatred until I received that letter, inviting me to be here with you. The image I had of my unbreakable sister faded away as I read those lines, I discovered she would become a wife, that she was capable of love and capable of showing it enough for someone to marry her. And most important, I discovered she still cared about me, after fifteen years without talking at all, she tried and succeed to reach me to tell me that she didn't forget who I was and that she still cared, that she loved me… she had never told me that before." Hearing those words, Natasha squeezed her sister's hand gently, "When she left I got a letter of her apologising, telling me that I'd always be her sister but there was nothing about love in it, and I'm sad that's the last memory I had because I remembered wrong, she had always been capable of loving people, and that's why she's so strong, it's because she loves so much she simply can't hurt those she loves, she rather not show them she loves them. But today you made a promise, that I know you will keep, you promised to love Carol and I'm so happy and also so envious of you, you've got what I wished I had for years, not knowing I had it, her love."

She looked down at an eyes-watering Natasha, sure and proud of what the last words of her speech must be, "I love you Natalia, I always have and always will."

Natasha stood up and pulled her sister into a tight hug, both of them deafened by the applause of the guests, "I love you Yel." Natasha whispered in her ear before pulling out of the embrace with a big smile, her eyes still wet from her earlier crying.

"Okay, kinda hard to go after you but I'll try…" Wanda stood up and cleared her throat, she wasn't prepared to do a speech for the brides but she had to take a shot at it, "I've watch Natasha's and Carol's relationship from the beginning, the very first day they were transferred to my station and, as Yelena said, it was obvious they would end up together. It was like watching a movie, but from the inside, this love story, lively and impossible love story that became real thanks to time and patience, and I couldn't be happier to have been a witness of it. You two are the definition of real love and I'm proud that _you_ , my friends, my favourite colleagues showed it to me. I'm so glad you two and Tony got transferred to the 11th when I wanted to leave, you made me stay and now I have a family, a family I couldn't have dreamt of. I love you girls."

Carol gave Wanda a loving hug as she sat down, followed by Natasha who walk around the table just for that short embrace.

Between the main court and the dessert, Natasha came to Carol's side of the table and sat on her lap, in real need of closeness with her wife. They kept talking with Wanda and Yelena, the non-blonde of the four asking the couple where they would spend their honeymoon, the one they didn't plan on going to, "You must have a destination you wanna go to."

"I don't know, I mean I'd like Paris, even though it's cliché."

"Your romantic ass she showing Mrs. Danvers." Carol said with a teasing voice.

"I know that Mrs Romanoff." Natasha replied with exact same tone.

"You two are disgusting." Yelena grumbled with a fake-disgusted face.

"Oh! Come on Yel! You use to love Romcom and all that stuff."

"So it's a family thing, _that_ is disgusting!" Carol joked, earning her a deadly look from Natasha's younger sister, "Careful Carol, it's not because you are the wife of my sister that I cannot kill you."

"Actually it's exactly because of that that you can't." Natasha warned, not sure how serious Yelena was about her words.

"I was kidding! And stalling, Tony, that's your cue."

"Stalling for what?" Natasha asked, looking around to find her best friend.

Tony came back from the kitchen, where he was hiding to do his shenanigans with a proud smile on his face, "I heard you wanted to go to Paris, and since you haven't planned any honey moon I just bought plane tickets and a hotel, very expensive, for a week in Paris."

"YOU WHAT?" The wives shouted, in shock.

"The plane is at 9 PM tonight, you'll be in France to eat croissant in the morning."

"Tony you are insane!" Natasha stated, eyes wide open, looking at the screen of Tony's phone, the man showing her the reservations for the hotel and the planes.

"What about work? We can't just go." Carol said, in total disbelief of what she just heard.

"Actually you can, you are not on duty next week, you'd know that if you had checked your emails."

"It's from all of us by the way," Wanda explained, rubbing Caro's back as she saw the blonde woman had still a hard believing it was true, "none of us knew what to offer for your wedding gifts and you don't have any parents to pay for the honeymoon so we thought it was the best idea."

"Oh, my god, you guys, thank you so much!"

"Um, yeah, thanks, we really didn't expect this."

Carol and Natasha were astonished by the news, they thought their life would go back to normal after that afternoon, that they would go back to their home and go to work a couple of days later, but that was not in their friends plan.

"Now, eat the wedding cake and get the hell out of here, I didn't just buy five grands in plane tickets for you to miss it."

They ate dessert and changed into their normal clothings, Pepper saying she would take care of their dresses just like she did before and left for their flat around 4 PM to pack their bags to go to Paris.


	4. Where do you see us in five years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.
> 
> What a journey! If you had told me when I started their story that we would be here today, I definitely wouldn't have believed it. I really enjoyed writing their story, Detective Romanoff and Danvers will remain in my brain for a long time, as a beginning, the beginning of me trying to get the ideas out of my head and sharing them.
> 
> I hope you will like this final chapter.
> 
> I'll be back soon with new stories, still CarolNat obviously. In the meantime, you can follow me on my Twitter account (@CarolNatIsCanon) to have infos on my upcoming fictions.

Carol walked into the dressing room and searched for her favourite clothes, but also the more adapted to Paris's weather. She was almost done with her luggage but she couldn't find her favourite hoodie, the only thing she get back from her former home in Louisiana after Maria's death, "Babe, have you seen my air force hoo-" she stopped talking, seeing Natasha standing beside her, wearing the said-hoodie, "guess I found it."

Carol pulled Natasha closer, tugging the hoodie by the pocket, "Didn't realise you were wearing it." she said before kissing Natasha's cheek. The redhead smirked, her bags were already packed, she was ready to go but wanted to do one more thing before leaving, "There, I don't need it." she whispered and took off both the hoodie and her shirt, making her half naked. Carol raised an eyebrow, taking only the hoodie to put it in her suitcase and gave Natasha her shirt back.

"Keep it," she said, leaning towards Carol's ear, causing the blonde to shiver, "and take your clothes off."

"Nat, we don't have time for this." Carol stated, staring at Natasha with a serious look.

The redhead was almost offended that her wife wasn't showing any attraction to her bare torso, they just got married, now was the time to have sex, "Just married and you're already not turned on seeing me naked, that's nice."

"I never said I wasn't turned on," Carol assured, "we just have a flight to catch, we'll do a _lot_ of things when we'll be in Paris."

"Why don't we just start now?"

"Because I love when you're frustrated and in need." Carol said with a wink. She past by Natasha and clapped her ass, causing the other woman to yelp in surprise.

"Come on, we gonna be late."

During the whole flight, Natasha tried to get something from her wife, anything, even a little touch would do the trick but Carol was not going to flinch to Natasha's little whispers and begging, she had to wait.

After an hour, Carol fell asleep on Natasha's shoulder, the tip of her nose slightly touching the skin of her neck, her cold breath sending shivers down the redhead's spine. Natasha wanted to scream, Carol's sleepy face was the cutest but also the sexiest thing ever, she even hesitated to touch herself but she knew Carol wouldn't like if she'd do that.

When she woke up, about two hours before the landing, Carol changed into her most teasing self, suggesting what she would do to Natasha when they'd get to the hotel.

Natasha got so frustrated that she threatened to go to the toilet and fake she was having sex with Carol, yelling her name so even the pilots would hear her to embarrass the blonde but she didn't care, "You're just gonna embarrass yourself when people will realise you were alone."

They landed in France around nine, a car was waiting for them at the airport to bring them to their hotel.

The ride was quiet, Natasha was kind of mad, but also too much turned on and frustrated to make any sound, afraid what would escape her mouth would be too bottom style to be heard by someone else than Carol. She was a proud powerful bottom in the bedroom, but admitting it to anyone else than her wife, that she would never, she had a reputation to keep.

Arriving in their hotel room, Natasha tossed her bags on the floor and threw herself onto the bed, sighing heavily, thinking she wouldn't have sex anytime soon. Carol joined her a couple of minutes later, coming back from the bathroom. She lied on her side and ran her fingertips on Natasha's belly, grinning, "We are in Paris."

"We are."

"So, I was thinking," Carol started, leaning over Natasha, her features turning into a way more serious expression, "we could go downstairs and eat breakfast, or," she laced her legs with Natasha's, rubbing her thigh with what was between her legs, "I have some plans for us.."

Natasha's eyes darkened as she felt Carol's strap against her leg, "You brought one?" she asked with a deep voice, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course, I have to take care of my wife and I know you love it."

Carol kissed Natasha softly, her hand sliding up her abs to tease her breasts over her bra. She left her mouth for her neck, making Natasha muffled her moans by biting her lip harder and gripped the sheets of the bed with her clenched hands. The blonde wasn't really doing something with her hand, it was just resting there, yet Natasha's whole body was more and more tense, her toes curled and her breathing growing bigger.

"You're so on edge I could make you come just by touching your breasts." The blonde murmured in Nat's ear.

"Please do."

That was all Carol needed, she wasn't that much of a teasing top but sometimes it was nice to make Natasha beg for her touch, especially back in the plane.

Carol pulled Natasha's shirt over her shoulder, kissed her right breast through her bra and then took the shirt off. She took some time to admire her wife's body, the swell of her breasts and her toned abs.

She left an open mouthed kiss on Natasha's sensitive skin behind her ear and went down, following her carotid artery to her collarbone and cleavage, leaving a trail of kisses on her way. She sat up, straddling Nat's hips, and pulled the redhead towards her, the small body pressed against her own and unhooked her bra. Natasha helped her taking it off and lied down again, her eyes imploring her to touch her, even if nothing would come out of her mouth.  
  
Carol cupped her breasts and squeezed gently, causing the red head's body to arched, the pleasure taking over the last bit of control she had left. The blonde leaned over her and kissed her sloppily, her hands massaging the aching breasts while Natasha took a hold of her hoodie to tug her wife closer, in unbearable need of contact. She made Carol change position, one of her legs between hers, pressed against her needy clit. The redhead wasn't in a state to kiss back, she had to let out her pleasure, moaning even more as Carol's pace accelerated.  
  
Her hands slipped down on Natasha's rib cage, their coldness making goosebumps appear all over her skin. She left Natasha's mouth for the side of her neck, biting lightly the thin skin before getting all her attention to her breasts. She looked up and saw Natasha, mouth slightly opened, breathing heavily and grinned proudly, happy about how she was affecting her wife. She took a nipple between her teeth, making Natasha moan loudly while she teased her other breast by running her thumb around her nipple. Natasha felt her orgasms building up as Carol sucked hard her erect nipple, her hands pulling the blonde's head even closer. Carol's attention went to Natasha's other breast, licking her throbbing nipple before sucking again. It took a few more second for Natasha to come with a loud moan, the woman clenching her hands in the golden locks as she rode out her orgasms, deep sound from the bottom of her throat becoming a soft fast breathing.  
  
Carol changed position, straddling the other woman's lap, causing the strap to be pressed against Natasha's leg, "You'll fuck me with this right?" she said, out of breath, still recovering from her high.  
  
"I might, yes, if you are good."  
  
"I will," Carol stood up, leaving a still panting and lost Natasha on the bed, the latter wondering what her wife was doing, "but before using that, I wanna do something else."

"What do you wanna do?" Natasha asked out of curiosity, as long as the blonde wanted to fuck her, she was okay with whatever the thing she wanted to do.

"Come here, on your knees." Carol ordered and Natasha gladly obliged, she knew that look, she knew what was next and didn't want to make her partner wait any longer than necessary.

The redhead kneeled, close to the edge of the mattress, so close she could easily go off balance and fall, but she knew Carol was coming behind her to prevent that.

The blonde wrapped her strong arms around Natasha's waist, the other woman's hand finding hers instantly to lace their fingers together. She kissed the side of her neck gently before nibbling her earlobe. Carol's right hand slid down between Natasha's pants and knickers to teased her wife, her pussy surely soak wet considering the state of her underwear.

Natasha moaned as she felt Carol's soft pressure on her clit, a very pleasing caress but still not enough for the redhead, "G-god, Carol, more please." she cried out while the blonde was still biting her ear.

With her arm, Carol pulled Natasha flat against her, her back against the ex pilot's chest. Carol's strap was pressed against Natasha's ass as a nice and arousing reminder that she would have it inside her soon.

Her right hand left Natasha's clit to unzip and take off her pants and ruined knickers, exposing her wife's body to the cold of the air, the redhead shivering in response.

She didn't waste time and went back to Natasha's core, running slow circles around her clit, the other woman's body curved into Carol's and her free hand reaching the blonde hair to pull her close as she kept kissing the side of her neck.

Natasha was mindlessly rubbing her ass against Carol, hopelessly searching for contact from the blonde's body or strap, but she didn't find any relief. Carol knew her wife's usual behaviour in bed and that was something she didn't do very often and it showed her how much Natasha wanted her to fuck her, how much she wanted to come for her.

She applied more pressure with her fingers and fastened her pace, making Natasha moan loudly as waves of pleasure ran through her body. She tightened her grip of Carol's hand as she approached her orgasm, the blonde touching her exactly like she needed it. She hit her climax, her head tilted back on Carol's shoulder, the motion of her hips stopping as Carol slowed her rhythm and released her from her hold.

Natasha fell on the bed, lying on her stomach, panting, her body still trembling from her orgasm. She rolled on her back and watched Carol striping, finally taking off her hoodie and sweatpants. Natasha's eyes widened when she saw her strap, "Oh! That's new."

"Yeah, you gonna love it."

"Looks bigger than the usual." gulped Natasha, she was used to Carol's strap, she loved it, and was afraid she wouldn't like the sex with this new toy.

"It is but I know you can take it," assured Carol, seeing her wife's concern, "and it has a little something there for me."

"What is it?"

"A vibrator." Carol admitted with a smirk, "The harder I fuck you the more it will vibrate."

"Oooh, I like that!" Natasha said with excitement, they hadn't experiment that much in their two years and a half of relationship, sexually speaking, but their honeymoon was just the time to start experimenting and Natasha always wanted Carol to come the same time as her when she fucked her with her strap, but the blonde had the wrong model of strap for that, until now.

She watched Carol going to her suitcase, the detective searching for something in it, "What are you doing?" She chuckled when she saw the bottle of lube in Carol's hand, "We both know you don't need that."

"Of course, I forgot you were dripping all over the bed." Carol joked, though it was true.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Carol's eyes filled with lust and she lost all the fun on her face, this kind of talk was what she liked, when Natasha was a bad girl, that was what turned her on the most.

She jumped onto the bed and leaned over Natasha, kissing her aggressively, her tongue invading the redhead's mouth with ardour while her fake cock was rubbed against Natasha's pussy, Carol swallowing her wife's moans every time she moved her hips to apply more pressure.

All of a sudden, Carol pulled away and sat on Natasha's lap, her strap resting on her clit.

Natasha whined at the lack of contact, her whole body was tense, arousal running through her veins, and the feeling of Carol's strap against her core made her rocking her hips to release a little bit of the pressure between her legs.  
  
The redhead sat up, the action decreasing the pressure of the strap on her. Carol smirked before kissing her forehead, "You are so well behaved, you must really want it."  
  
"I really do, please." Natasha was completely dying for Carol's touch, even though she didn't show it in her tone, crying for it wasn't something she liked to do, and she knew it wasn't Carol's kink as well, they were not dom and sub.

Carol kneeled before spreading Natasha's legs wide open and teased her, running the strap along Natasha's slit, her wetness making it easier. Natasha groaned, she wanted more, she _needed_ more and let Carol know about it, but then, she got an idea, and stopped her wife when she was about to thrust into her, "Can I be on top?" she asked shyly.

"You naughty girl, you wanna fuck me, right?"

"Only if you want to."

Carol smirked and sat down on the bed, her back against the headboard, "Come here, show me how good you are."

Natasha obliged and joined Carol, aligning herself with the strap and lowered herself onto it carefully, slightly frowning as she felt her pussy adjusting around the toy. She lock her gaze with Carol's as she started bouncing up and down, slowly at first but fastened her pace as every thrust sent a wave of pleasure in her body. Carol's hands were firmly griping Natasha's hips, guiding her as her movements became more and more messy. The redhead pulled her partner closer, her arms wrapped around her to steady herself, Carol's moans muffled against her bare torso.

Hearing Carol's sounds of pleasure turned on Natasha even more, she hadn't the chance to hear those very often so she enjoyed every second, grinding harder to fuck Carol properly, the other woman responding by a throaty moan before biting Natasha's skin, "God, Nat, that's amazing."

In others circumstances, Natasha would have smiled, but she was too focus on her upcoming orgasm to do so, "Carol I'm close."

"Hold it!" the blonde ordered between moans, rocking her hips to meet Natasha mid-thrust. The redhead shut her eyes closed, grasping Carol's blonde hair as she tried her best to hold her orgasm, feeling herself so close to the edge she didn't know how she hadn't come yet.

They were both panting messes, Carol doing most of the job now, pulling Natasha toward her and thrusting into her to activate the vibrator, the device plus Natasha's moans and hold taking her to seventh heaven. Thrusting into Natasha was even more difficult as her core clenched around the strap, and there Carol knew she had to let her hit her climax, "Come for me, Natalia." she whispered in her ear. The redhead let her pleasure taking the best of her and she came with a loud groan into the blonde hair. Carol slowed her pace and, with one more thrust, came as well, releasing Natasha's hips to rest against headboard.

Natasha, recovering before Carol, unharnessed the blonde, throwing the strap-on on the ground before lying down onto Carol's sweaty body, her ear pressed against her chest so she could hear her fast heartbeat.

"You did really good baby." Carol cooed, stroking her hand into the usually red locks. Natasha's responded with an almost imperceptible hum, taking a few well-deserved minutes to relax against her wife's.

They eventually both fell asleep, Natasha first, exhausted by her three orgasms of the morning (and beginning of afternoon) and Carol followed soon after, stuck under her wife and also tired from the fucking and the flight, even if she had slept a bit.

Carol woke up around five PM, Natasha still fast asleep on top of her, her short blonde hair tingling Carol's skin. She tried to move to be in a better position but all her attempts failed, her only way was to wake up her wife and she didn't want that, she looked too peaceful to disturb her. She couldn't reach her phone nor Natasha's, the book she brought for the flight was in her suitcase, meaning the only thing she could do was staring at her sleepy wife, which was actually quite a great activity.

Watching her perfect features, she remembered how good she looked in her wedding dress, and couldn't wait to see the pictures they took after the ceremony, she knew one of those would end up on the wall behind their bed back in Manhattan. Sadly, she couldn't see her eyes (kinda obvious since Natasha was sleeping), she loved her eyes, she was one of the two percent of the population of the world to have green eyes, and she was left handed, that made Natasha a very rare person, and Carol couldn't stop wondering if she was the only red haired, green eyed, left handed woman of the world, it would make the blonde the luckiest person of the planet to be married to her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Natasha slightly changing position, her chin pressed on Carol's chest to see her face, "Hey you," she said with a dry tone, "whatcha thinking about?"

At first surprised to see the redhead awake, Carol quickly found the right answer, "How lucky I am to be with you."

"I love you." Natasha whispered against Carol's lips before linking them with hers. The blonde smiled into the kiss before pulling away to grin, "I love you so much."

"Yeah, I guessed that when you asked me to marry you."

Carol scoffed, "Same for you."

They both laughed, remembering these memories, kind of good kind of bad, but in the end, all the decisions they took led them here, so they were grateful they did what they did.

"I remember when I met you," Natasha began, "I was telling myself I shouldn't sleep with you, because you are my partner and that's bad, but it's actually the best choice I made."

"You want more Mrs. Danvers?"

"I mean, we have a shower to take, I'm still sticky from earlier."

"What if I make you stickier before washing you."

"I'd like that."

With one smooth motion, Carol stood up, carrying Natasha in her arms, bridal style, the other woman yelping with surprise.

Carol knew her way around the en-suite bathroom, she went there when arrived, to put on her strap-on, hiding from Natasha to surprise her. She walked straight towards the walk-in shower, turning on the water before letting go of Natasha, the redhead pulling her in the warming up water. She cupped her wife's face and pulled her even closer, decreasing the distance between them to kiss her lips. It quickly escalated from nice and soft to erotic and full of desire, Carol biting Natasha's tongue when she tried to take control of the kiss, their tongues brushing as they wanted to deepen the kiss at the same time.

The more Carol bit her the more Natasha wanted to be the one in control.

After long minutes, she pulled away, "Let me fuck you first." she requested, out of breath.

Carol chuckled, there was no way she would accept that, "Sorry baby, that's not happening." she replied and kneeled before Natasha, not waiting a second to kiss her clit. Natasha's whole body trembled at that feeling, Carol's lips slowly moving against her sensitive spot. She took a step backward and hit the wall, looking for support as she felt her legs failing her. Carol followed her movement without breaking the contact between them, humming at the taste of Natasha's wetness as she swirling her tongue around her folds. Natasha was already a panting mess, yet Carol wasn't done with her at all. The blonde hands slid up Natasha's legs, one of them bringing her thigh up to rest on her shoulder so she had a better access to Natasha's pussy. She kissed the inside of her thigh, nibbling the sensitive skin in the process before getting all her attention back to her throbbing clit.

Natasha's hands were clenched into the blonde hair, preventing her from any attempt of teasing by pulling away, not that Carol was going to, she was enjoying Natasha's taste way too much to want to tease her.

Carol knew Natasha wanted more by the way she was moaning, not asking but still expressing her need by the way she cried Carol's name. She gave her was she wanted, a single finger sliding inside her, directly in a fast pace. She added a second finger to Natasha's demand, the woman moaning louder and louder. Carol showed all her skills and experience, curling her fingers just the way Natasha liked, the blonde hitting her G spot at every thrust, while she kept playing with her clit.

Natasha came hard on Carol's fingers, cum dripping all over them. The blonde stood up, her fingers in her mouth to clean them up and wrapped one arm around her wife to help her standing. She kissed Natasha, their tongues immediately meeting, and Natasha hummed as she tasted herself on Carol's tongue. The blonde pulled away, she hadn't forget what Natasha said earlier, "About you fucking me?"

"Just ask me."

"Okay but I have a little challenge for you," Carol said with mischief in her eyes, "fuck me _only_ with your mouth."

Natasha smirked, it was totally in her capacities, "If that's what you want."

She pushed Carol against the wall behind her before burying her face into her neck, kissing her skin softly. She left a trail of kisses on her chest and belly, not forgetting her breasts on the way of course. Her knees on the ground, she leaned closer to Carol's pussy, her cold breathing on her sensitive bud making Carol shiver. She left a soft kiss on her left thigh, and another one on her right, before kissing her clit, Carol groaning in response, "Don't tease me Talia or you won't see the colour of my strap anytime soon." she threatened and knew it would work.

Natasha laughed but acknowledged what she said, opening Carol legs so she would be more comfortable. She didn't waste time, as Carol asked, and sucked her clit hard. The blonde was quick to ask for more, her hand pulling Natasha against her pussy. The redhead ran her tongue around until she found her centre and went deeper, humming with pleasure as a large amount of Carol's wetness was dripping in her mouth as Natasha's tongue flicked back and forth through Carol's pussy. Carol's breathy moans became loud the more Natasha sucked her clit and teased her entrance. She focused her attention on her clit, sucking and licking the aching bud until Carol came, screaming her name. She copied her wife's earlier action and wrapped her arms around her waist as she recovered from her high, her breathing steadying until it came back to normal.

"I forgot you were that good at this," Carol admitted shamefully, it had been a few weeks since the last time she let Natasha fuck her that way, "maybe I should let you do this more often."

"I think you should, yes." Natasha agreed as she leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between them. She pressed their lips together, chastely kissing her while her hands slid up her wet torso to reach her neck. Natasha was about to deepen the kiss when Carol broke it, "We should really shower and get dressed, it's almost time to eat dinner."

"You still hungry? You already ate me, you don't now more."

"I actually do need more, come on."

Natasha took her time in the shower, holding Carol as she washed herself to slow her down. Even when they where out, Natasha just watched the blonde getting dressed, leaned against the sink in a bathrobe. Carol had to force her to dress, going to her suitcase to choose her clothes, "You want me to dress you or what?"

After Carol threatened her (again) to not have sex with her till the end of their honeymoon, Natasha sped up and jumped into her clothes.

They went downstairs to the restaurant of the hotel, one of the best chef of Paris if you believe what Tony said. With only one menu in English, it gave Natasha the opportunity to test her skills in the language of love. They spent twenty minutes playing a game, Natasha saying what she thought the words meant and Carol correcting her when she was wrong until a waiter came to take their order. As usual, they tried the lasagna, a ritual they did every time they discovered a new restaurant. According to the couple, if the lasagna are bad, all the food the restaurant serve is bad. Hopefully for them the meal was good, delicious even, and so was the dessert, a shared chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

They went directly to their room after dinner, the nocturnal stroll they planned on going would have to wait for the next day.

Oddly, Carol was tired. She had slept during the flight and earlier in the afternoon but apparently orgasms could be really exhausting. Luckily for her Natasha wasn't feeling really energetic as well so they both decided it was time for them to go to bed.

They lied down, face to face in a comfortable silence, Carol's fingertips tickling Natasha's skin of her arm. The redhead smiled softly as she watched her wife, remembering that cuddles were also very enjoyable.  
  
"If someone had told me five years ago I would be married to the most wonderful woman of this planet, I wouldn't have believed it." Natasha spoke up, her smile growing bigger.  
  
"Who were you five years ago?"  
  
Natasha sighed, she didn't like who she was back then, who her ex had made her, "A cold hearted woman, incapable of trust and love."  
  
"And now you are the sweetest girl ever." Carol replied giggling, she had a hard time remembering Natasha being cold towards her, even when they met, she always thought the redhead was a nice person.  
  
"I'm glad I met you, Carol." Natasha confessed, her hand reaching the blonde's jaw, "You changed me on so many levels, I can't wait to see what's next for us."  
  
"Where do you see us in five years?" Carol asked, wondering how her wife saw their future together.  
  
"The same apartment but maybe more crowded."  
  
"You want a baby?" The blonde said with a high-pitched voice, kind of not sure what Natasha meant but also aware that the woman wanted kids, they had already talked about it.  
  
"Actually I already have one," Natasha joked to annoy Carol, kissing her nose to apologise, "I want another one, _yours_." This word was important to the redhead, they only had a couple of options considering that Natasha couldn't carry a child, it was either Carol who would have them, or they would have to go through the process of adoption. Both were viable options but Natasha wanted to see Carol pregnant, they hadn't talked about it yet but the blonde never said she was against it, because she wasn't.  
  
"I can totally see us with kids in five years."  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Carol and Natasha were seated on a bench in Central Park. The blonde's best friend joined them, accompanied with a big belly, "Hey Wanda, how's the pregnancy?"  
  
"Did you felt like you were about to explode? Because that's exactly me right now."  
  
"Yeah, the last month was hard but Natasha helped a lot." She tilted her head to smile at her wife, "How's Vision holding up the sudden changes of mood?"  
  
"He's doing his best I guess, but I'm really awful to him." Wanda admitted, adjusting her position to be comfortably seated.  
  
"You sound just like your best friend." Natasha joked, she remembered Carol's pregnancy like it was yesterday, one of the best moment of her life, but sometimes it was hard.  
  
"Eh, don't judge, you can't imagine how hard hormones are!"  
  
"I which I could." Natasha replied, her tone saddening.  
  
Carol hand reached Natasha's, she squeezed it gently in support, knowing how much Natasha wished she could carry a child, hers and Carol's, "I know, babe."  
  
Wanda, feeling the air growing heavier, smoothly changed the subject, "Where's your little monster anyway?"  
  
A smile came back instantly as she thought about her daughter, "Tony should be there soon with her and Morgan, they went to the zoo."  
  
"I can't wait to go out with Morgan, Maria and your little baby over there." Carol said with excitement, her eyes full of joy as she met Wanda's gaze.  
  
"By the way, your new partner Wanda?" Natasha asked, not really seriously as she knew who was her new partner and her efficiency at work.  
  
"She seems okay, I won't know how effective she is till I can get back to work."  
  
"I mean, we are talking about Yelena so we kinda know. And enjoy the maternity leave till it lasts, it's really hard to leave your baby."  
  
"Especially when you are not the birth mom." Natasha pouted, "I swear to God the system sucks, I was just lucky Tony is my best friend and compensate so I could have more time with you and M."  
  
"Talking about me Red?" Tony said from behind them.  
  
"Mommy!" an almost three years old girl shouted, running towards her moms.  
  
"Hey, baby, how was the zoo?"  
  
"It was nice, I saw a lion." The young girl replied, imitating the roaring of the felin.  
  
"A lion! Cool!"  
  
"C'mere baby, your mommies want a hug." Carol stretched her hand and her daughter took it, her tiny fingers squeezing tight her mom's before the blonde lifted her from the ground and sat her down on her lap. Natasha moved closer and kissed her daughter's forehead, asking her questions about the other animals she saw.  
  
Watching the adorable scene, Tony walked to the bench, stopping his pace when he was at Wanda's level, "Look at that, Wan, that's your future for at least the next ten years."  
  
The couple was so focused on listening to their daughter that they didn't hear Tony speaking, "So, ladies, when is the next coming?"

Natasha took her time to be sure she had understand what her best friend meant, "Soon, I think. We just need to agree on the donor."

"Which is harder than the last time." Carol confessed as she trying to do the little blonde's hair.

"It's fine, we'll find a donor," Natasha assured, looking at Carol softly, "we just need to actually take the time to sit down and talk about it."

"I hope it'll be a boy, you'll call him after Natasha's best friend this time." Tony smirked to annoy Natasha. When Carol gave birth to Maria, the man had a hard time believing they gave that name to the girl, considering Natasha's history with a person named Maria, but it was also and most importantly the name of Carol's deceased best friend, and so an honourable name for their child.

"You are unbelievable Tony."

"That's true, and you won't believe this news too?"

"Oh God!" Carol gasped, "Her application results?"

"Yep. Mrs. Romanoff-Danvers, you are officially the new lieutenant of the 11th." Tony announced cheerfully.

Both Carol and Wanda jumped on their feet and hugged each other to celebrate, while Natasha remained seated, with her daughter beside her.

"Oh my God, I'm so proud of you Nat!" Carol said joyfully, pulling Natasha off the bench, the woman still in shock, not believing the news her best friend gave her, "Wow, I- wow, that's amazing." she finally muttered with a neutral tone, looking at Tony while Carol kissed her cheek to congratulate her.

"It is and you know what is too?" Tony rhetorically asked with a mysterious voice.

"Do tell."

"Since I'll be the new chief of the NYPD" he started, lingering to make the redhead wait and bother her, "and won't be able to stay at the eleventh, meaning I will have to choose my successor and I thought… why not put you in charge?"

"You're kidding right?" Both Carol and Natasha said, in total disbelief of what he said.

"Actually I am not. I'm the chief so I'm the one approving the decisions and I just approved it. Next week you'll be in charge, Lieutenant."

"Congratulations, Lieutenant." Carol whispered as she leaned forward, softly smiling before kissing Natasha.

Their quick kiss would have become more if they were in the privacy of their bedroom, Carol wanting to show Natasha how proud of her she was but, considering they were in the park with their daughter and best friends around, they pulled away quickly.

"Wait! I'll be in charge of those two idiots _and_ my sister, kill me already."

"Oh shut it, I'm sure you're thrilled to be in charge."

"I am."

"I'm proud of you, Natalia. I love you."

"I love you C, forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts about this ending.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I used Scarlett Johansson's and Brie Larson's age for Nat's and Carol's age during their whole story, which means in this part (that happens in 2021 if i follow my vague timeline) Nat is 36 (like Natasha in the MCU actually) and Carol is 32 (because she was born in April and the scene is set in May). Yelena is around 31/32, i don't know her birthday in the comics and i didnt want her to be a lot younger than Natasha.
> 
> I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, probably next week, i'm just going to post whenever i finish a chapter.
> 
> Let me know your thought in the comments.


End file.
